clubpenguinpookiefandomcom-20200216-history
Pookie Catchphrases
Here is a list of the sort of things Pookies say: *"Sees Others Being Picked!" *"Wittle Heart Falls to Floor!" (Little Heart Falls to Floor!) *"Hwi" (Means Hi) *"Pwease Adopt mwe/meh" (Please Adopt me) *"Mumu"? or "Duh Duh?" (Mommy/Mum?) or (Daddy/Dad?) *"Nweeds Mumu more than Mr. Fishy Needs water!" (Needs a mom more than a fish needs water!) *"Gets thrown in by speeding car!" *"Pets uppie" (Pets puppy/dog) *"Pets kitty" (pets cat) *"Smiles So Bright Mr Sun Gets Jealous/Jelly And Hides!" (Smiles so bright the sun gets jealous and hides) *"Smiles Like Tommorow is here!" *"Smiles So Bright Mr Sun Hides" (Smiles so bright the sun hides) *"Smiles So Cute Angels Stop And Say Awww" *"Smiles So Sweetly Dora stops exploring to say Aww!" *"Lands on Mr. But But/Bum Bum!" (Lands on bottom) *"Owwie/Owie!" (Owch!) *"Wello/Wewo!" (Hello!) *"Wants Rich and Pweety Mumu!" (Wants rich and pretty mom!) *"Has Bright Green/Blue/Hazel/Brown Eyes!" *"Wista" (Sister) *"Broder" (Brother) *"Is Scared of the Biggy Tiggy World" (Is scared of the big world) *" Will woo pwease adopt mwe/meh?" (Will you please adopt me?) *"I/I'm Hungy/Wungry!" (I'm Hungry! ) *"Sinks in Dippy Size Zero!" (Sinks in Tiny Diaper!) *"Tries to Giggle but Spits!" (Tries to Laugh but Spits!) *"WAAAA" ' '(crying sound) *"otay" (okay/OK) *"Pwick/pik/pick mwe/meh" (Pick me) *"Mo" (No) (commonly goes through the chat filters as Moe) *"mot" (not) *"Wes" (Yes) *"Weah!" (Yeah!) *"Wep!" (Yep!) *"Wishes Upon Wittle Shining Star For A Mumu" (Wishes Upon Little Shining Star For A Mom) *"Makes Melody With Wattle!" (Makes Melody With Rattle!) *"Big (Insert Eye Color Here) Eyes Sparkle Like Pools of Glitter/Precious!" *"Doesn't Understand Biggy Tiggy Language!" (Dosen't Understand Big Kid Language!) *"Speaks in Adorable Bai Bai Language" (Speaks in Adorable Baby Language) *"Needs/Wants Mumu/Mummie" (Needs/Wants Mother) *"Doves/woves *insert name*!" (Loves *insert name*!) *"Wugs/Wugz!" (Hugs!) *"Swimmy" (Swim/Swimming) *"Mo Pwoblem/Problem!" (No Problem!) *"Mwe/Meh Woves/Doves Woo!" (I Love You!) *"Is Diva Gumdrop!" *"Is Wittle Diva!" (Is Little Diva!) *"Wittle Eyes Sparkle!" (Little Eyes Sparkle!) *"Tank/Bank Woo!" (Thank you!) *"Holds Teddy/Elmo/Other toy In Wittle Arms!" (Holds Teddy/Elmo/Other toy In Little Arms!) *"Mumu won't give mwe/meh milky!" (Mom won't give me milk!) *"Woo Meanie Beanie!" (You are a mean person!) *"Messes Check/Cheek" (kisses cheek) *"Wants meanie mumu/mommy!" (Wants mean mom!) *"Waves with wittle yellow/some other color fwipper/arm/armie!" (Waves with little yellow/other color flipper/arm!" *"Banks/Tanks!" (Thanks!) *"Giggles bai bai/strawberry/blueberry bubbles!" (Giggles baby/strawberry/blueberry bubbles!) *"Tinks that/dat wittle toesies/toes are jelly/jellybelly beans!" (Thinks that little toes are jelly beans!) *"Chews Wittle Flipper/Fwipper Cutely!" (Chews Little Flipper Cutely!) *"Waves Wubby Bai Bai/Peppermint Twist/Butter/Vanilla/Vanilla Bean/etc Palm!" (Waves Chubby Baby/Peppermint Twist/Butter/Vanilla/Vanilla Bean/etc Palm!) *"Sings Elmo's World Song!" *"Waves at Pwetty/Pweety Mumu!" (Waves at pretty mom!) *"Giggles at (insert name here, ex. Biggy Birdy, Mummie, Broder, Wista, etc.)!" *"Is The Most Cute/Adorable Pookie On/In The World!" *"Is smaller than salt but sweeter than sugar!" *"Adorable bai bai noises escape mango/other color beak!" (Adorable baby noises escape mango/other color beak!) *"Is weally tiny!" (Is really tiny!) *"Waz a taz gooey!" (baby noise) *"Eh bah bah!" (baby noise) *"Eh gooey!" (baby noise) *"Yummy/Wummy!" (Yum!) *"Chews on wittle hospital bracelet that says (insert pookie name/hospital phrase here)!" *"Is weally nice pookie!" (Is really nice pookie!) *"Wowie/wow!" (Wow!) *Pats floor cutely for attention! *Crawls showing Elmo/pink/princess/teddy dippy! (Crawls showing Elmo/pink/princess/teddy diaper) *Is in box that says burn meh/mwe! *Is fresh from Club Penguin/CP/tummy hospital! *Tumbles in so fast wittle heart can't keep up! (Tumbles in so fast little heart can't keep up!) *Stwanger danger! (Stranger danger!) *Agoo! (Baby noise) *Dreams/Dweams of Mumu! (Dreams of mom!) *Is welpless! (Is helpless) *Is wittle angel! (Is little angel!) *Is wittle pookie pop! (Is little pookie pop!) *Cwies wittle heart/eyes out (Cries little heart/eyes out) *"Wants wista!" (Wants sister!) *"Wants broder!" (Wants brother!) *"Wants wista or broder!" (Wants sister or brother!) *"Plays with wittle toesies!" (Plays with little toes) *"Way! Wista/Broder!" (Yay! Sister/Brother!) *"Swims wike wittle angel!" (Swims like a little angel!) *"Giggles so adowably/adorably cp/wittle angels stops to say awh/aww!" (Giggles so adorably cp/little angels stops to say aww!) *"Wubsy woo!" (Baby talk) *"Giggles cutely!" *"Cwies softly/softwy" (Cries softly) *Sees pweety lady/wady! (Sees pretty lady) *Wet's gwo! (Let's go) *Sadly watches others being pwicked (Sadly watches others being picked) *Opens Big (insert color here) Eyes! *Holds wista's/broder's hand tightly (Holds sister's/brother's hand tightly) *Waves by opening and closing wittle armies! (Waves by opening and closing little arms) *Can't support wittle/mushy/fuzzy/peach/bai bee head! (Can't support little/mushy/fuzzy/peach/baby head) *Reaches for golden/brown/red/black curls! *Sees dream/dweam mumu! (Sees dream mom) *Sits with best wista/broder ever! (Sits with best sister/brother ever) *Discovers toesies! *Gets wost in jungle of golden/brown/red/black curls! (Gets lost in jungle of golden/brown/red/black curls) *Sweeps cutely/wike wittle angel! (Sleeps cutely/like little angel!) *Eats wike wittle angel/princess! (Eats like little angel/princess) *Remembers old/meanie mumu (Remembers old/mean mumu) *Packs wittle tings! (Packs little things) *Reaches for with wittle fwippers! (Reaches for with wittle flippers) *Nods so fast wittle tiara falls off! (Nods so fast little tiara falls off) *Arrives in pink fluffy basket! *Chews/pways with wittle boa cutely! (Chews/plays with little boa cutely) *Is wost (Is lost) *Pways with Teddy/Elmo cutely! (Plays with Teddy/Elmo cutely) *Wolls in on wittle wubzy wubzy tum tum! *Grabs wittle tosies and falls bwak giggling! (Grabs little toes and falls back giggling) *Chews On Mr Boa! *Watches Twee Vwee! (Watches TV) Category:Pookies